Appealing
by Jazz Whitlock
Summary: What happened it Edward never left that first week? What if Alice knew he loved her that very first day? This is my version of Twilight in Edward's point of view.


Oh for the love of all that's holy! If school wasn't enough, now there was her! I clentched my hands into tighter fists and glared at the table top. Her scent blossomed around me, simply mouthwatering. Like freesia, or lavender. The girl shifted her weight and I stiffened. Venom flowed in my mouth like a rushing stream and the monster in me growled with anticipation. I fought with everything sane in me not to kill her at that moment. With each breath fire ripped in my throat. I would not ruin my life here though, so against all my instincts, I sat in my seat, unmoving.  
My eyes slid to the girl and saw that she was staring at me. Her cheeks blushed the most delicious color and I was almost undone. She looked down quickly, her thick mahagony hair falling forward to cover her face. Was she hiding from me? Hiding those oddly telling brown eyes?  
For the rest of the biologoly hour I held myself in my seat. Eventually I had stopped breathing all together, since it was unnecessary to breathe for me. Throughout the hour the new girl glanced at me a few times, each time blushing as she caught me staring. As soon as the bell rang I was up and out of my seat, probably too fast than a normal human. Once I was out, I rushed into the parking lot, gasping in the fresh air. Jasper, probably sensing my distress, rushed to my side.  
"Edward? What happened?" Jasper asked urgently.  
"The new girl," Alice answered, skipping to my side. She put a hand on my shoulder, patting it lightly. "You'll be fine. You weren't going to do anything, I saw that"  
Each of us had abilities, something that we carried from our human lives that had been made stronger. I could read minds, Alice could see the future and Jasper could sense emotions and munipulate the atmosphere around him.  
Alice ran through the different visions she had seen while I watched. I flinched at a few that ended in the new girl's death, but the last had a peaceful ending.  
I nodded, "I'll have to leave. I can't stay here"  
"Edward, no. That's not the answer," Jasper disagreed. I could hear that he wanted to just rid of her all together.  
A flash of red hot rage rushed through me and I jerked straight to stare him directly in the eyes. I snarled and his eyes narrowed.  
"It's the best way, Edward. You can't leave but you can't stay with her"  
I almost growled at him again but was interrupted by another vision of Alice's. It was of me and the new girl, Bella I should say, and we were together in the family meadow. We were laying together, staring into eachother's eyes.  
Longing bloomed in my frozen heart but I fought against it. There was no way that could ever happen. It was irrational for me to even wish for it. Completely and utterly wrong.  
"Edward..." Alice began, refocusing on the present.  
I heard what she was going to say and I shook my head sharply, "No Alice. Absolutly no"  
"What's going on?" Emmett asked, coming up to us. He had seen and heard some of our conversation.  
"Bella has the blood that was made for Edward. You know what I mean because you have experienced it. But, this is different because Edward will fall in-," Alice tried to explain.  
I interrupted her, "Don't say that word, Alice. That will never happen"  
"Edward, listen to me. You know the truth. Nothing could have stopped you from killing her if that wasn't the truth. If my vision is correct than that is the reason you stopped yourself," Alice stepped closer to me, and since she was so tiny she stretched up to meet my eye level. "You, Edward Cullen, will not leave because you can't. And you know, in that dead, cold heart of yours, that you want to get to know her. That you want to be with her. That you want to love her. Don't deny it"  
"I...," I stopped and sighed. It was this girl's very first day at Forks High School and she was already in the most danger. But Alice was right, I couldn't leave. Some deep human emotion inside of my dead body kept me from running away. Also I wasn't a coward. I would stay and I would fight. But I would ignore this insignificant human named Bella Swan. I would not let Alice's vision become true. "I'll stay. But Alice, you're wrong"  
Her eyes narrowed, "I'm not wrong"  
"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Emmett demanded.  
Jasper sighed, punched Emmett's arm and turned around, "Come on. We've got to get to class"  
Emmett groaned but followed.  
Alice stepped back but her face was fierce, "You know you will. And don't try to frighten her away. I love her, or at least I will"  
My eyes widened at her vision but before I could say anything, she danced away towards her next class. With my mind racing with thoughts, I walked towards my next class. 


End file.
